


How many licks does it take?

by Leopards_Bane



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: 500 words in 5 day, Can be seen as Pre-Slash, Challenge Response, Not Beta Read, Other, RDJ sherlock, Really!, and licking, but with a modern twist, get your minds out of the gutter!, its not what you think ;), lots of sucking, story in a can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 words in 5 days Anything Goes fanfic Challenge </p><p>Story in a can prompt: colour/emotion/character.</p><p><i>blue/frustration/Sherlock</i> was the prompt I used</p><p>I started this challenge as a way to get a friend to write some fanfic (it worked!) just to show her what she could do if she sets her mind to it.<br/>I went over 500 words but I don't think anyone will mind over much ;-)</p><p>The tags arent going in the order I want them, when tagging issue is fixed hopfully I can fix it later ;-P</p><p>Tags: 500 words in 5 day, Challenge Response, story in a can, RDJ Sherlock, but with a modern twist, lots of sucking, and licking, get your minds out of the gutter!, its not what you think ;), really!, can be seen as pre-slash,  not beta read,</p>
            </blockquote>





	How many licks does it take?

**Author's Note:**

> I picture RDJ but this is a more modern take so bare with me here lol 
> 
> Started writing it at 1pm ended at 1:55pm 8-28-14 I went a bit over on word count, but it was still within parameters lol

Dr. Watson stared at the rounded head, puzzled as to what Sherlock actually wanted him to do with it.

“I told you already, I want you too lick it. I want to see how many licks it will actually take to finish. Here, I have even provided anything you might deem necessary to complete your task. And no biting, it would ruin the results!” Holmes said as he indicated a few things on the coffee table, a glass of water, a towel and a wastebasket. Sherlock had his note pad ready to keep a running score as well as any comments on the whole process that John could supply.

Sighing, loudly, with as put upon a look as he could muster, John took his first lick, his tongue rasping gently. He grimaced at the taste. “I can see your own reluctance to try this experiment yourself, I find the taste and texture both rather unpalatable.” 

Sherlock motioned for him to continue, but after several more licks he complained of his tongue becoming numb and his neck aching from the angle. A change of position and a few sips of water having helped, John reluctantly resumed his course.

The minutes passed, a few notes and replies to Sherlock’s questions, John felt he was finally getting the hang of things, when he got the idea the suck the whole thing into his mouth.

“No, no, no! Watson, I told you the experiment was to lick, not suck. Honestly, don’t you have any respect for the scientific method? Here let me show you!” 

Another change in position and Sherlock bent down to remove the covering, his eyes narrowing in thought at the shiny red surface, he demonstrated what he believed his ‘scientific method’ should entail. The look on his face however, said enough. “Taste and texture indeed!” he said with a shudder before taking a large sip of the water.

“See? I told you. It really does work better if you suck it, I don’t care what your test asks for, sucking is the way to go.”

The dubious look Sherlock gave him was almost enough to quell some of his zeal for the idea. Almost.

Lips tingling slightly, John sucked again, some of the slick generated by his ministrations gathered at the corner of his mouth. Sherlock watched, rapt, as it caught the light and glistened like a diamond before running down John’s chin. The towel was finally brought into play with a swipe.

Holmes swallowed nervously, his Adam’s Apple bobbing as he tried to keep his breath under control as he watched, his notes forgotten.

John looked up from his task, his cheek bulging slightly, lips tight to keep from loosing the grip his suction had created.

Shifting his seat, Sherlock felt his cheeks pink as their eyes locked. He’d had no idea John could create such a tight seal. Perhaps he would have him participate in another experiment. But that was for another day...

John let go with a loud pop! startling Holmes. “You know, Sherlock. I know how much you like observing, but I think if you put your mind to it, you might actually get used to doing this, even someday be able to try it on your own.” 

Dr. Watson smirked around the stick as he stuck the bright blue tootsy roll pop back in his mouth, he didn’t think it would take long now to get to the center.


End file.
